The Final Battle
Plot Summary After the events of Breaking In, the 00 Cyborgs play dead so they can get into Black Ghost's base and destroy the operations from within. However, it appears they cut off more than they can chew when their greatest enemy surpasses all of their capabilities in more ways than one... Recap After retrieving the Dolphin, Fuerge sends a few of his men to check on the 00 Cyborgs' current conditions. After a few minutes, the men report that the 00 Cyborgs are "non-operational". Although it was clear that Skull wanted the 00 Cyborgs alive, Fuerge seems to disregard this, interpreting it as a "dead or alive" mission (this is telling since usually Black Ghost has been trying to eliminate the cyborgs). Upon arriving at Black Ghost's docking stations, Fuerge's ship suffers an unexpected explosion and crashes on the runway. As the Black Ghost operatives work to douse the fires, the smoke reveals...the 00 Cyborgs! Apparently after Hydro-G was deployed, Ivan Whisky used his psychokinesis to shield them from its powerful EMP fields, saving their lives in the process. But now Ivan is asleep due to depleting all of his energy. After hiding from Black Ghost soldiers, the 00 Cyborgs decide to take over the base's control center so they can get a better view of their environment. Francoise tries to propose an alternative way to resolve the conflict, but her teammates tell her they have no other choice but to fight. With great reluctance, she helps the 00 Cyborgs locate the control center and they all move on. As Fuerge emerges from his broken ship, he is greeted by an apparition of Skull, who scolds him for his recent failure. Fuerge pleads for another chance, but Skull fires a laser that sets him on fire for his impudence, killing Fuerge as he falls off the ship in flames. Meanwhile Great Britain - disguised as Skull, infiltrates the control center and knocks out everyone in it with his blaster on "Sleep ray" mode. After this, the 00 Cyborgs split off into teams: the first would go to the jet hangers where the fuel is storaged; the second would handle the power reactor located on underground; while the rest would stay behind with Dr. Gilmore and help him take over Black Ghost's operations from the control center. The 00 Cyborgs proceed to wreak havoc, destroying everything that gets in their way. After reaching the ammunition storages, they plant time bombs inside before splitting up. At the control center, Great Britain accidentally gives himself away when one of the soldiers contacts him, alerting Black Ghost's suspicions. Skull finds out after initially proposing to gather his troops, he instead chooses to bring out "Tesla" instead. When one tries to protest, Skull kills him and leaves. In the jet hangers, Jet Link, Joe Shimamura, and Albert Heinrich apprehend more soldiers and plant time bombs on the planes. Down below, Chang Changku, Geronimo, Jr., and Pyunma destroy the robots guarding the power reactor and plant a time bomb inside. At the control center, Great Britain, Francoise, and Dr. Gilmore are confronted by Tesla, one of Black Ghost's weapons, and are quickly subdued by its EMP fields. When the rest of the cyborgs enter, all except Joe are subdued, too. Skull proposes a one-on-one fight between him and Joe, intending to test the young 00 Cyborg's power. If he wins, he explains, he'll let his friends go. Having no choice, Joe accepts. However, during the battle, he quickly finds tthe hard way that Skull is superior in both fighting skill and cybernetic ability. Soon, Joe is defeated and knocked out cold. Gilmore pleads for Skull to let the 00 Cyborgs go, even offering himself up as a replacement. Skull cruelly rebuffs him and offers to let him watch while the 00 Cyborgs are "melted down in my furnace!". Suddenly, one of the time bombs planted all over the base explodes, distracting Skull. Dr. Gilmore uses the opportunity to take control of Tesla and use it to weaken Skull drastically. Joe wakes up at this time and lunges at Skull, causing both of them to fall into the power reactor below. Fortunately, Ivan wakes up just in time to teleport Joe to safety, leaving Skull to fall to his death as the rest of the time bombs, including the one planted in the power reactor, explode. The 00 Cyborgs get on board the Dolphin and barely escape with their lives as Black Ghost's base goes up in flames. Francoise wonders if the fight is over. Dr. Gilmore sighs and says, "Yes, my dear. All of the fighting is over. For now..." Characters The 00 Cyborgs *Cyborg 001 *Cyborg 002 *Cyborg 003 *Cyborg 004 *Cyborg 005 *Cyborg 006 *Cyborg 007 *Cyborg 008 *Cyborg 009 Allies * Dr. Isaac Gilmore Black Ghost *Skull *Fuerge Notes * It is implied in this episode that Gilmore is a survivor of the Holocaust as Skull told him "you can watch as they are melted down in my furnace". Category:Cyborg Soldier Episodes Category:Cyborg 009 CS Season 1